Wolf's Call
by Ravwrin
Summary: When an odd girl appears at Hogwarts what is the deal with her? Summary sucks i know, but i hope the story is better. note- spelling of names sucks in story. wasn't really paying attention at the time
1. Default Chapter

Ok...this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. It is totally going off of subject from the books. That was actually a kind of duh there. Anyway...I believe this story might have a few twists and turns in it if I continue to type this. I probably won't though. Not enough encouragement or something. But anyway....I'll probably get at least two chaps up if I have the gumption. And now I'll leave you to read and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night air was damp against the fur of the dark creature as it padded out of the forest and stood before a great building. Grey eyes scanned the castle like structure before it. Flipping wet dragon wings into a more comfortable position on its back it started towards the castle slowly.  
  
In the moonlight the creature looked to be of wolf form but with dragon wings and many times bigger than the regular wolf. The black fur ruffled slightly in the breeze making it glint with a hint of silver. A gold object seemed to glow from around its neck. Dew dripped from the chin of the wolf and it lowered its head to take in the scent coming from the castle. Grinning in quite a human way it bounded toward the building with enthusiasm.  
  
Stepping to the gates of the massive place was easy. The wolf cocked its head to the side almost as if thinking how to open the doors. A true visual frown shown of its face as a new scent reached its nose. The fur along the wolf's back rose and a snarl climbed from the muzzle of the beast. It flung its head up in a howl, almost as if to challenge the night itself. Standing again it leapt at the door and shattered them. Vaulting over what was left of the door it followed its nose down the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The students, new and old, and the teachers had started their meal for the seventh year of Hogwarts for a few of the students there. The noise was quite a few volume levels above what was recommended but everyone was happy and quite cheerful as old friends met again. Well.....not exactly everyone. Someone in particular was quite nervous. A new teacher was quite nervous to tell the truth. Fear evident in his eyes and his form. He watched the back of the room as two shadows started to grow in the corners. They joined into one shadow but seemed to wait for something.  
  
"I'm hoping for a quiet year this year." The headmaster said quietly to the Potion's master.  
  
"Alibus, you know as well as I do that it will not go well. This is the last year Harry can defeat the Dark Lord. I'd hate to admit it but Harry has gotten a lot stronger." Replied the Potion's master with a snort just as quietly.  
  
"We can only hope though Severus." Alibus said with a sigh. Tired eyes scanned the room only to spot a shadow that looked out of place. A frown found its way to his face.  
  
"Severus, what do you make of that shadow?" the headmaster asked pointing it out.  
  
The Potion's master frowned. "I don't know, but I don't like the look of it."  
  
Silence filled the room suddenly as the shadow took form. Two sets of red eyes started to glow from the figure as it loomed over the form of one famous Harry Potter. The form split into two shapes and one leapt over the tables and landed with a splintering sound on top of the Slytherin table. One Draco Malfoy gaped at the being. Everything seemed to freeze. Fear raced through everyone's veins mostly at the thought of losing Harry Potter.  
  
Both shadows were ready to attack when a howl pierced through the silence. They snarled but went back to their prey. A crash was heard, and then another, and then another. The doors of the great hall suddenly burst open and a growl issued from the jaws of a very, very big black wolf with dragon wings. Shaking itself from the dew that had collected from its wings, grey eyes rose to challenge the shadow creatures.  
  
"Dark followers of the pathetic creature that calls himself the "Dark Lord", I challenge thee. You shant defile this hall with your blood lust. It has stood a long time without blood shed. Stand before me and answer my challenge!" the creature snarled slamming a paw down upon the stone beneath it.  
  
Everyone's gaze turned to the intruder. "Whoa!" one Ronald Weasley squeaked and fainted. The shadow creatures seemed to ignore the snarl and went back to the ones before them.  
  
The wolf suddenly let out a great sigh. "Aww....screw this shit. You bloody creatures are always difficult. You ignore me and then get your asses beat anyway. No....never the easy way and I always try to be nice!" the wolf growled as a light enveloped the form.  
  
The wolf was replaced by the form of a teenage girl with a black wolf's head mask on. The mask only covered from her nose up but it was enough. Two black dragon wings glowed with a light of their own as they extended slightly. The webbing between the ribs of the wings glinted silver. Black adorned her in the fashion of a sleeveless tank top and a very out of place looking pair of black baggy zip off pants. What really caught everyone's attention though was a golden collar around her neck. Brunette, blonde hair fell around her shoulders coming to about mid back.  
  
She lifted her head and the mask glared at the two shadow demons. "You are so shit out of luck. I really just wanted you to disperse but this can be fun unless you pull something." She raised her hand and a staff formed slowly.  
  
She leapt at one shadow with fury evident in her eyes. The shadow turned toward her and attacked with its own blow. The two leapt away from each other. The girl landed on the Hufflepuff table in a crouch and the shadow landed on the ground with a snarl. Shadow attacked first this time and the teen defended herself with a leap into the air. She brought her staff down upon the head of the beast and it fell upon the table. Several students scattered toward the walls and the head table. Landing in a crouch on top of the fallen shadow she raised her head to look at the second beast who snarled.  
  
"Now, now, language dear shadow creature. There are children in the room. You don't want them to learn anything foul now dear, do you?" the teen said with a sneer and stood up.  
  
The staff's end became metallic and pointed as she brought the item above her head with a smirk. She brought it down upon the back of the shadow she was standing on. It exploded in flames and a whoosh of air and she raised her head with her eyes closed as the flames were taken over by light. Her hair floated and whipped around her face as if a sudden storm had entered the room. Wings extended to full spread and a small smile graced her lips as she looked at the second shadow.  
  
"Ready to be beaten down?" she asked. Her eyes widened though as the shadow came at her very fast.  
  
Swinging a club sized hand it nailed her around the chest and her chin. She was flung against the wall with a sickening crack. She slid down the wall onto the floor on her stomach.  
  
The shadow grinned with malevolence and gave a laugh mixed with a growl. Silver dagger like teeth glinted in the candle light as he watched the girl try to get up. The teen lifted herself up enough with her hands and suddenly coughed. Blood landed on the floor below her and she wiped her mouth with the back of one hand. Slowly she fought to stand and clutched her chest as the grounding sound of broken bones echoed through the quiet hall making several people wince.  
  
"That was a totally unfair move." Someone whispered as the teen fell to one knee holding onto her staff for support.  
  
Several wands were pulled out and at ready but everyone froze again when the shadow grabbed the girl by the throat and slammed her into the wall. She screamed in pain and snarled as blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Bastard..." she hissed in pain.  
  
The shadow hissed in amusement and narrowed all four eyes in glee. It drew back its fist as if ready to crush her skull but stopped as a glint of something was seen in the girl's eye.  
  
"You misjudged me shadow." The girl whispered in pain and smirked even though pain was evident in her face. She raised her staff and it disappeared. She made a sign with both hands and murmured what seemed to be a jumble of words. A ball of flames shot out of the sign and hit the creature in the chest.  
  
The shadow screamed in pain and released the girl who fell to the floor in a crumpled pile. The monster stepped backwards and screamed as it was engulfed in flames. It exploded in light and ash slowly drifted down.  
  
A cheer erupted from the whole room however it was cut off short as people noticed that the girl was not moving. Her chest was barely moving. Her breath came in wheezes.  
  
"Out of my way!" Madame Pompfrey shouted coming to her side. A cot was transfigured from a bench and the girl placed onto it. A few of the teachers and Madame Pompfrey left the hall as the prefects of the houses lead the students to finish the dinner in their common rooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day was clear and sweet smelling from the drying dew of the grass. Birds sang from outside the window and owls gathered around the windows of the medical wing of the school. Curiosity filled every face at the site as students went to classes. Whispers were exchanged about the night before and many rumors were exchanged too.  
  
A mumble from an awakening girl was heard from a bed in the corner of the room of the recovery room. Bleary eyes blinked away any signs of sleep that were left. A chorus of hoots and calls from the owls outside the windows greeted her to the morning. She blinked in confusion and then smiled. A frown soon followed though as confusion of where she was hit her hard.  
  
"Where in the world am I?" she muttered and sat up. She blinked at the sight of white well made beds and stone walls. Owls adorned the windowsills from the outside and a stout woman came bustling in.  
  
"I see you're awake dear. How did you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Um.....ok, I guess..." she replied with a small frown.  
  
"Good. Good." The woman replied. "My name is Madame Pompfrey. You saved two lives last night and the whole school thanks you. It was quite a good thing you showed up when you did miss....um..."  
  
"NataEl. Ravwrin NataEl." She replied filling in the name for the woman with a yawn. "I only showed up because I was supposed to come anyway. I wasn't expecting shadow demons to be here first though."  
  
"I believe you weren't expecting a broken collar bone, a dozen broken ribs, and a few dozen bruises too." Madame Pompfrey said with a small smile.  
  
Ravwrin scratched the back of her neck and blushed. "Not really ma'am. I was expecting just to come in, check on a few things, and then leave. That was my mission. I hate it when I can't do that though. The shadow demons seem to get stronger every time I fight them."  
  
The nurse laughed and smoothed out the sheet covering Ravwrin. "A house elf will bring you breakfast soon. If you had anything to do with the owls please disperse them. We do not need them hovering around the Medical Wing." She stood and started to walk away.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Ravwrin said with a small smirk on her face. She looked towards the owls and cocked her head to the side. She couldn't help that animals liked her. She couldn't help her way of changing either. 'But back to the problem at hand.' She thought. "Ok friends. I'm ok. You can get now." She said with a shooing motion. All the owls gave her an indigent look and took wing.  
  
Ravwrin smiled at the thought of just flying away. 'Wish I could do that.' She thought wistfully and then frowned. 'But I have a job and a contract to fulfill. Damn the deities and fates.'  
  
A clatter of plates interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to the present. A small house elf with a tray blinked at her over the food. "Sorry miss. Flick didn't mean to bother you miss. Flick just brought you some food."  
  
Ravwrin smiled at the house elf. "Arigato Flick. It has been days since I've had a good meal."  
  
The elf's eyes widened greatly. "What? Flick will not tolerate this! Miss will eat everything on this tray! Miss understands?"  
  
A quick nod of her head showed the elf that she understood as he set the food in front of her and watched like a hawk as she ate everything. He was quite happy when she did finish it all and she was happy that she didn't have to eat anything else. If she did she was sure she was going to piss herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day found itself lulling a girl to sleep as she sat on the window sill of the medical ward. She smiled softly at her daydreams only to have them shattered by the slamming open of a door. With what grace she had left she picked herself off the floor and brushed herself off and glared at the intruder.  
  
Standing in the door way was the one and only Draco Malfoy. Who by the looks of it was seething with an anger that looked like it was about to explode.  
  
"Uh...I didn't do it?" Ravwrin said as she sat down.  
  
"Like bloody hell you didn't do it!" he hissed quietly. "You ruined the Dark Lord's plan! He was close enough to killing Potter that he could taste it!"  
  
"Oh really? You think that?"  
  
"Yes. If you wouldn't have come he would have accomplished something. And if girls like you, mud bloods, and the bastards of the pureblood wizard world would stay out of the way we would get somewhere." Draco snapped.  
  
In the blink of an eye Ravwrin had her hand around his throat. She was snarling like the wolf form she had arrived in. Grey eyes had snapped to a stormy blue grey. "Listen you little spoiled brat! That bastard Voldemort wanted you dead also. Did you ever think about why?"  
  
"Why would I?" he sneered.  
  
"You are so dense! But why don't I tell you why. You would love to hear it. I did when I found out my mission. And I might as well explain why I did come." She snarled. 


	2. Wolf's Surprise

"Then do tell." Draco sneered.  
  
"I will." Ravwrin snapped slamming him into the wall. Draco winced but never let his mask fall. Ravwrin snarled revealing a very sharp canine like tooth. She was distracted a bit by the light humming throughout her bones. Her shoulder started to itch but she refused to let go to scratch it. "But maybe you deserve what is to happen." she snarled.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at her and frowned. "What the hell do you mean?" he hissed slapping her hand away from his throat. He rubbed the spot as if he could get rid of her touch. He then itched his shoulder where it hit the wall.  
  
Ravwrin turned her back to him. "Oh, so now you wish to hear what I have to say?" She walked over to a bed and sat down. She gave him a hard cold look that seemed to resemble the same that the Malfoys had laid claim to. She splayed her hand out in front of her and went to examining her fingernails. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you," she looked at him, "maybe I should let you learn the hard way again."  
  
"Stop playing games!" Draco shouted. "Just tell me why the Dark Lord wants me dead!"  
  
"Temper, temper." Ravwrin tutted with a smirk. "I think that even though it's becoming of you that you should not get too hot headed."  
  
"Why you..." Draco snarled pulling out his wand. He raised it to cast a spell at her when the doors of the room opened with a bang.  
  
A burst of air hit Draco with enough force to drop him to the floor. A flock of midnight colored crows flew in. Each of them landed where ever there was room. A dark cloaked figure seemed to float into the room after them. Its head was down and its arms were crossed over its chest.  
  
"Ravwrin," the figure whispered. The figure's voice held a masculine hint to it. "You were to have reported back to the Helmm by now."  
  
Ravwrin gulped and bowed before the figure. "Drowe, I was harmed in battle and was healed here. I would have returned soon and you needn't be here."  
  
Drowe shook his head and pulled back the hood. His eyes were a rich deep brown and were highlighted by black tattoos. His hair was black and was tied back in a loose pony tail but a few strands had escaped their hold and outlined a somewhat feminine face. "No one has seen me. I made sure of that. Everyone should be asleep but I see that one has escaped my spell." He looked to Draco and frowned.  
  
A crow cawed and hopped over to Draco. It eyed him with a slight curiosity that goes with the creature. It looked to Drowe and cawed. Draco scurried back in haste to get away from the bird but startled the few behind him. They took flight and flew to Drowe.  
  
"My friend says that you are a question to them." Drowe said finally catching Draco's attention again. "She feels that you are different that the others."  
  
Ravwrin carefully walked over to Drowe and pulled on his cloak. "We should go Drowe. You should just rewrite part of his memory."  
  
Drowe held up his hand revealing a tattoo on his palm in the form of the crows that surrounded him. "Ravwrin, you must tell him about the prophecy now. You were taunting him with it if I am correct."  
  
She sighed heavily, "Do I really have to? He deserves what he is about to get."  
  
Drowe shot the teen a look that would make anyone cower. "Don't even start Ms. I-never-came-back-because-of-one-damn-battle. You started it, you finish it. And since you seem to like this place I have a punishment for you."  
  
Ravwrin's eyes widened, "WHAT?!?! You can't do that! Only Arithel can do that!"  
  
Drowe snorted. "Arithel suggested it. You have been way too out of hand lately. I had to come over here from America, from my charge of protecting my human in this world, to tell you this. She agrees this is best."  
  
"But that's not fair!" Ravwrin whined. "I have done a lot for our people."  
  
"And you've made enough mistakes to last an eon! You're punishment is to stay here and teach a class and to watch over the two in the prophecy. Dumbledore knows of us and will agree to it. You are also the youngest of us and you haven't found your human yet. You might find them here and I hope to the Keepers that you do because you need to actually think." Drowe snapped.  
  
Draco sat there watching the fight smirking to himself. That girl was finally getting what was coming to her. This was better than anything he could have done. He watched as she bowed her head in shame.  
  
Ravwrin's whole air about her dropped and Drowe narrowed his eyes before he continued. "You do not need to tell Draco the prophecy yet. You are also to keep a very low profile and do what you are told. Or I swear to Areth that I will personally send you back to the dream realm. Do you understand?"  
  
The teen nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Good." Drowe said. "Come with me and we'll talk to Albus about your stay. I hear they still do not have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He turned and the whole group of crows started out the door. Not a one was left, nor any evidence that anyone was there.  
  
"Sir, I would do better with something less dangerous." she murmured.  
  
He turned to look at her. "You're right. I believe there might be something else less dangerous. Now come on." With that he left and Ravwrin trailed behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Draco sat there a little confused. He picked himself off of the floor and brushed himself off. "I need a shower." he muttered. "Maybe this whole thing was a dream."  
  
He walked to the dungeons past several people who were yawning. As soon as he hit the commons room he glared at everyone. They scurried out of his path like rats. He sneered at this thought.  
  
An hour or so later...  
  
Draco stepped out of the shower slipping a towel around his waist. He grabbed another and started drying his hair. He passed a very large enchanted mirror.  
  
"Oh dear." it said suddenly. "I don't believe that was there earlier."  
  
Draco stopped in mid step and looked at it with a glare . "What?"  
  
"That mark on your shoulder dear." it replied.  
  
Draco glanced at his shoulder, "I don't see any....." he started to say but stopped when he spotted something. He moved enough to see it fully and his jaw dropped. On his right shoulder was what looked like a tattoo. Actually it was most definitely a tattoo. It was in the shape of a black curled wolf with dragon wings. Its nose was almost touching its tail. The wings were half extended out and he swore he saw the eyes of the thing glint green and then blue. A small treacherous thought invaded his mind and said that his actually looked a whole hell of a lot hotter with it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?" he shouted in shock finally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ravwrin and Drowe were sitting in Head Master Albus Dumbledore's office. Drowe and Dumbledore had been talking and catching up on a lot of things. They were talking about a few new clan members when Dumbledore looked at her.  
  
"I believe it's time to get to the point of why you are here exactly. I remember this young girl here defeated two shadow creatures in my hall last night." he said looking at her closer over the top of his half moon glasses.  
  
Ravwrin bowed her head under the searching gaze as Drowe spoke up. "Ah, yes, the reason why we are here. We were wondering if you had a job opening."  
  
"We do." Dumbledore said. "We actually have two. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Mythical Creatures. It turns out we have someone willing to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts but for the Care of Mythical Creatures our teacher needed sick leave for the whole year. One of the creatures he was getting got a little out of hand."  
  
Drowe tapped his chin for a moment. "DADA is a little dangerous for Ravwrin. The other teacher would probably be a lot better at it too. She will take the teaching job for the Care of Mythical Creatures I believe. She is quite good with animals."  
  
Ravwrin sighed in relief and looked up at the Head Master. The Head Master smiled at her and stood. He leaned over the desk and held out his hand. "Would you mind taking the job?" he asked.  
  
Ravwrin shook his hand and smiled back. "Sir, you now have yourself a Care of Mythical Creatures teacher."  
  
"Good, good. We are glad to have you here." he smiled and sat back down. "You do know that you start teaching classes tomorrow don't you?"  
  
Ravwrin's eyes got big. "Oh crap." she murmured as Drowe and Dumbledore grinned from ear to ear. "Now you tell me and I have nothing to show!" By now both men were chuckling.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
Authoress's notes  
  
Well......I'm back. After being prodded into doing this by a friend. Yes, you know who you are. So just to make you happy blue I did type this chap. And what I told you last night is not solid. I believe I did change the plot quite a lot really ; oh well.....read and review folks. 


	3. Teaching

Ravwrin sat in her robes outside pouting on a tree stump. She  
  
couldn't believe it. She was one of the top most best hunters and  
  
assignment people in the clans. She was to be in the field working,  
  
not teaching a stupid class at the age of sixteen. She huffed and  
  
frowned as she saw the class coming. Luckily Ravwrin had found a   
  
creature to show for the class that she actually knew about.  
  
As the students came closer she looked them over. She recognized  
  
Harry Potter and the two people that were with him. All three had  
  
a frown on their faces. Ravwrin sighed at this and the thought of  
  
'here we go' flitted across her mind.  
  
"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked as soon as he got close enough.  
  
Ravwrin blinked at the sudden question from her seat. "Uh...  
  
if I remember what Professor Dumbledore said, he got into a little   
  
fight with a creature he was going to bring into class." she replied.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at her and frowned. Ravwrin returned  
  
the look. "It's not my fault you know. No one really has a need to  
  
be suspicious of me. Dumbledore needed a teacher and I took the job."  
  
Ravwrin finally said standing up and brushing her robes off.She looked  
  
over the crowd of students while Harry and his friends murmered   
  
something to each other.   
  
"All righty then." Ravwrin said loudy catching everyone's  
  
attention. "For right now I'm your Care of Mythical Creatures teacher."  
  
There were a few sighes of relief from the back of the group.   
  
Several people were grinning like loons at the news and a few even  
  
sat down as if the class was just that.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at these people and snorted. "Don't even  
  
think this is going to be easy." she hissed glaring. "In my class   
  
you earn what you get and even at seventeen years of age I think I   
  
would know what to look for in trouble makers. I'll make you work  
  
pretty hard in this class and with that hard work might come rewards."  
  
"Oh right," someone said. "How can essays on fairies, pixies,   
  
and unicorns be hard?"  
  
Ravwrin turned with a flick of her hair and snorted.  
  
"Those belong in a first year class. I believe I'll teach you  
  
a few things about American animals." With that she started off   
  
in a direction. "And it would be wise of you to follow, you never  
  
what sort of detention I could deal out."  
  
Ronald Weasley turned and whispered to Harry, "The worse   
  
would probably be petting a fuzzy little creature."  
  
Both boy broke out into a fit of chuckles as Ravwrin led the way  
  
to what seemed to be a very large pen. Several snorts arose from the  
  
pen and whinies. A creature of very large stature and appearance of  
  
a unicorn trotted up to the gate.  
  
"These creatures were very hard to convince to come here."   
  
Ravwrin started to say as she scratched its nose. A second came   
  
up beside the first and flipped a set of wings onto its back.  
  
"Does anyone have a clue what these beasts are?"  
  
Carefully she led the one out of the pen with wings. It looked  
  
at everyone with the eyes of a horse or unicorn. The horn on its   
  
forehead curved sharply up and back in one full looking horn.  
  
Scales started just below the chin and rand all the way back up onto  
  
its jaw and down its chest onto its belly. Two dragonish looking   
  
wings were folded onto the back and drew the eye to the tail. The  
  
tail was a bit dragon like but ended with what was close to horse  
  
hair. The hooves were cloven and half way hidden benenth tuffs of  
  
fur.  
  
"It's a unicorn or a threstral, isn't it?" Herminone asked  
  
from behind Ron.  
  
"Neither." Ravwrin replied and lead it further into the class.  
  
"Anyone for another guess?"  
  
"It is a mix of both?" Neville asked.  
  
"Nope." she said and clicked her tongue at it. It whinnied  
  
and shook its head. Ravwrin scratched the area below the horn   
  
and smiled. "Anyone give up?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "Well, this is a new species of dragon  
  
that has been found in the states. We have named it the Prairie   
  
dragon. That's because it," Ravwrin paused to see if anyone would  
  
answer.  
  
"Lives on the prairie?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good job. It lives on the plains of the United States. It  
  
is rarely seen even though there are huge herds of these things  
  
roaming the land. Both male and female look alike except for the   
  
wings. Why do you think that is?"   
  
Several people looked like they were actually thinking about  
  
it. Then suddenly there seemed to be a spark of interest fly   
  
across their eyes. Several people started to speak up at once.   
  
Ravwrin grinned at herself, 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
------------------  
  
Ravwrin started to rub her temples trying to stop the migraine   
  
that was threatening to bust their flood gates at any time. The first  
  
class was excellent, the second was ok, but the third was a little bad.  
  
It was lunch and she was just lucky enough to sit beside the Potions   
  
Master.  
  
"How was your first day of teaching?" Snape asked with a sneer.  
  
Ravwrin rolled her eyes and snorted. "I have better luck talking  
  
to a dog half the time." she muttered. "Hufflepuff seemed terrified   
  
and Ravenclaw didn't seem to even care."  
  
He smirked, "And have the Gryphondors given you any trouble?"  
  
Ravwrin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not really, at   
  
least they asked questions. They didn't like the homework I gave   
  
them though. Why?"  
  
"What was the homework?" he asked.  
  
Ravwrin narrowed her eyes a little. "You're trying not to  
  
answer my question." she said. "But I gave them a four foot long  
  
parchment due tomorrow on the habits and theories on the habits   
  
of the Prairie dragon."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "That is actually more homework than  
  
I give."  
  
Ravwrin raised an eyebrow herself. "Ok..... Is that a bad  
  
thing?"  
  
Snape smiled at her and she noticed how there were many   
  
shocked faces in the crowd of students. "No, but I believe  
  
that they have a new person to hate."  
  
Ravwrin laughed, "Sir, atleast I make learning fun." She   
  
poked him the in arm with her fork. "But I wish I could scare   
  
students like you do."  
  
Both of them laughed at that and laughed even harder at   
  
everyone's surprised faces.  
  
--------------------  
  
It was the last class of the day and Ravwrin was over   
  
joyed about that. Her mood suddenly dropped when she noticed  
  
that the group was of Slytherins. All of them were jeering  
  
and laughing as they came closer.  
  
Ravwrin sighed and snorted. "Alright! Follow me!" she  
  
shouted at them and took off.   
  
A group of very surprised Slytherins stood there for a  
  
moment but soon followed. They came to the pen soon afterwards  
  
to only see Ravwrin on what seemed to be a low fence.  
  
"Alright. I've already gone over what I expect from the   
  
other classes. I expect the same out of you. Our first animal  
  
that we are going to look at is in the pen." she said.  
  
They watched as she moved on the fence without really   
  
moving. "How the bloody hell did you do that?" one of them asked.  
  
"Do what?" she asked. The head of the creature she was  
  
sitting on raised up. It leaned over the fence a little and   
  
touched noses with one Draco Malfoy.   
  
"What the hell is that?" he asked as the Prairie dragon  
  
moved away.  
  
"Well, let's start from the beginning now that I have  
  
your attention." she replied with a smirk.  
  
-------------------  
  
Draco sighed slowly and softly as he sunk into a tub  
  
of water. Ravwrin and actually forced him onto the back  
  
of one of the beasts she claimed was actually a dragon. He  
  
would never ever do that again. He hurt in places that he   
  
didn't even know could hurt before.  
  
He brought his hand to his shoulder where the tattoo   
  
was. It had moved he noticed and it now seemed to rest its  
  
head on his shoulder. Draco had to find out what that girl  
  
had done to him.  
  
---------------------  
  
Cat eyes narrowed slighty as they watched a raven haired  
  
boy. The owner of them slowly crept up behind him and tapped   
  
him on the shoulder. The boy turned and his emerald eyes grew  
  
wide.  
  
----------------------  
  
Authoress's Rant  
  
Okie.....how was that? I didn't but eh.... Read and   
  
review and maybe at least one of you people could throw me   
  
an idea. I need a few. 


	4. New Creature on Campus?

**A few weeks later...**

Ravwrin started cursing as she ran out to her class. "I can't believe I'm late!" she shouted and bounced out the door. She halted the urge to transform into one of her other forms as she neared the stump she met the class on. They were standing around it looking a little bored.

She came to a stop panting a little. "Sorry class that I'm late. I was up late into the night figuring out what we're studing next week. Now, if you'd follow me." Ravwrin turned and started toward the pens.

Hermione raised her hand. "Ma'am? What are we suppose to do about our homework?"

Ravwrin stopped and turned to Hermione. "I actually forgot about that until you mentioned it..." she said. The whole group groaned. "And since I forgot about it then I guess you get to have an extra night on it," she paused as they cheered, "but you also have a small amount to do tonight?"

"What's small to her?" Ron asked. "A two foot paper?"

Ravwrin turned to Ron and glared. "If you really want a two foot essay then you are asigned a two foot one. Everyone else only has a six inch one to do."

Ron groaned as Harry laughed at him. They followed Ravwrin as a shadow followed the group.

* * *

Cat eyes blinked as they spotted Ravwrin. _'I know her.'_ the creature thought. '_But where have I seen her..._' 

Harry looked over his shoulder only to spot the beast and gave a smile to it. It smiled back and waved. Ravwrin brought everyone's attention to her again as she started shooting questions out left and right.

The beast stretched and turned into it's human form which it didn't like at all. It looked down and frowned in distain at Ravwrin and snorted as the scent of canine hit her senses. She stretched out on the limb and closed her eyes for a light nap.

She woke only a little while later to notice Harry gone. "By the Keepers! Can't that boy stay in one place?" she hissed under her breath.

She looked around quickly and caught his scent on the air. She turned feline and leap off the branch toward him. The sun was setting and she was amazed that she had slept that long. Harry did wake her up before the crack of dawn though just so his dorm mates wouldn't find a giant cat about the size of a tiger on the foot of his bed.

Shaking her head free from the thought she spotted her charge sitting at the foot of a tree with his knees drawn up to his chest. His chin was resting on top of his knees as he looked out upon the lake. Quietly she walked up to him and nuzzled his cheek

"Oh, hi Citra." Harry said softly. He scratched her behind the ears as she sat beside him. "I wondered where you went."

Citra yawned greatly reveiling sharp white canines. "I sorta fell asleep during your class with that Ravwrin girl. She was so boring, I knew all about that beast she was showing you. It's all American."

Harry shrugged, "I like the class. She has pretty interesting and tame creatures."

Citra laughed. "Tame for now atleast. There are a few out there that would kill you just for looking at them."

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "I just needed to know that."

She looked at Harry and licked his forehead. "I won't let them hurt you, you know. I'm your Spirit Beast. It's my job to protect you and yours."

Harry leaned against the beast. "I know that."

* * *

Draco stomped into the commons room. He shot a glare at everyone and stomped right on through to his room. He flung himself onto his bed and started cursing. 

"Now, now, now Draco. We don't want some first year to hear you now do we?" someone said.

Draco shot straight up and looked around only to spot Ravwrin sitting on the corner of his desk in the shadows. If looks could kill she would have been dead by now. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my room? You have no right tobe here! And how the bloody hell did you get in here?"

Ravwrin looked up at him and grinned, "Well...I got in here through the door silly and I have no damned clue why I'm here."

"How can you not have a clue why you are in _my _room?" Draco growled.

Ravwrin just shrugged. She got up and started to moved toward Draco. "Why don't you tell me because I have a feeling that I might know the answer to this perplexing question. But I can only figure it out if I can see your shoulder."

"What? I think not you freak. Get your ass out of my room!" he hissed backing up. "Get out of my room before I hex you into oblivion."

She stopped and rolled her eyes, "Your magic can't effect me moron. I'm a spirit beast from the only clan left that is stationed in American. My job was to make sure dark spirits were not helping Lord Whats-his-name. I also took the job because I needed to find my charge and partner for this life." Ravwrin stopped and her eyes grew wide. Her hand flew to her mouth and she plopped down into a chair that was behind her. She buried her head in her hands. "I shouldn't have told you that. I was suppose to keep my cover and not blow it. Drowe is going to be so pissed. I'm probably going to have to go back to the spirit forest with my parents."

Draco watched her for a moment. He raise an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to believe you. I don't think so. You're just insane and you're out to kill me or something."

Ravwrin raised her head. "I would have killed you by now you ass if I really wanted to."

Draco just glared at Ravwrin and sat on his bed with a huff. He pointed to the door with his wand and murmured a spell. "Ok then. Let's say that I believe this but need the whole story. Start explaining because you're not leaving until you do."

Ravwrin rolled her eyes. "We're do you want me to start then you little blond pest?"

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Author's note

Sorry about the long wait guys. Read and review.


	5. Prophecy? What Prophecy?

To make it clear, Book six never quite happened along with book seven. It just doesn't fit at all so oh well. But we are in year seven here. Year six had a lot of stuff happen but nothing exciting.

* * *

"And that's why I'm here." Ravwrin said running a hand through her hair.

Draco reclined against the headboard of his bed with his legs crossed lotus style. "So, you're a spirit beast of a place called the 'Dream Realm' and you've come to find a human to be your spirit partner. And from what you've said about the tattoo on my shoulder, that marks me as your spirit partner. This means that you have to protect me and guide me through this life from anything bad that comes from your home."

The girl sitting on the chair nodded her head. "Such as Dark Lord and all the shadow creatures that he can pull from the Dream Realm and yada yada yada and all that crap."

Draco leaned forward placing hands on his knees, "And there is a prophecy that involves me and someone else in this school. But you can't tell me who that is because we have to figure out who the other is ourselves. And he may or may not have a Spirit Beast too."

Ravwrin nodded again leaning her head against the wall behind her and closing her eyes. "That's about it."

"But what exactly is this prophecy that you're nattering on about?" The blond asked frowning slightly and brushing some hair that fell into his face behind his ear. "Not that I believe you or anything."

The Spirit Beast just rolled her eyes. "Years ago a prophecy was made about the boy who lived destroying the Dark Lord. Well, around the same time one was made in Helmm, our American home away from the Dream Realm. Somehow old Voldemort got a hold of that prophecy. Most likely a Spirit Beast that turned into a Shadow Creature."

"Does that happen often?"

"More often than we like. A Shadow Creature is what tried killing you and they are created from Spirit Beasts that have killed for the joy of killing. Meaning they didn't do it for food or protection, they just killed because they could."

"You still haven't told me about the prophecy and why the Dark Lord wants me dead." Draco pointed out. He frowned as she fidgeted a little.

She sighed heavily and in a weary tone said, "The silver eyed dragon leaves the nest, defying father and faith. While a lion black as night prowls the shadows growing, becoming something more than the snake thinks. Both dragon and lion will fight but will forget their differences and defeat the snake with wings and claws unfurled."

Draco sat quite for a moment. "I thought our bloody prophecies were confusing. Your's just don't make sense."

"Oh come on! The dragon is you, you idiot. You're defying your father and the faith you once had in the ass who's trying to take over the wizarding world."

"You don't know that!" Draco shouted, leaping off the bed. He pointed an accusing finger at his Spirit partner. "You know nothing about me so don't assume a bloody thing!"

The wolf dragon snarled showing sharp canines and leapt at Draco, knocking him to the floor. Even though she was a good six inches shorter than Draco she was still built with enough muscle and force to take him down and keep him down by straddling his waist and pinning his arms to his sides.

"Let me go," Draco growled.

Ravwrin hissed as she pointed her finger in his face. "Listen here you pompous little fucker. I'm tired of this shit. I have patience but you wear it out fast. I know you don't want to follow your father because right now he's groveling at Voldemort's side like a two piece crack whore. I'm here to protect you and yours, whoever you consider that to be. I know what I'm talking about this time and I'm not going to have my life mission fucked up by a git who can't even bloody keep his head out of his arse long enough to notice the world around him."

Draco laid there blinking up at her surprised. "Did you just know that you sounded exactly like someone who was raised here?"

"Oh please! Don't change the bloody subject you poof."

The teen raised a brow at that. "Poof? What the bloody hell is a poof? Why the bloody hells do you say that?"

"Because it's the first thing that came to mind."

Draco sighed and worked an arm out from under Ravwrin's hold. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes with a sigh. "Listen. I hate you, you hate me. We figured that out. Now, let's just work something out that will keep us from killing each other. OK?"

Ravwrin shrugged, "Meh. If I could I would make sure to stay out of this whole thing, but now that I'm your Spirit partner no can do. You do get awesome perks though!"

The teen below the beast/girl frowned, "Perks, what perks?"

"Well…. That's hard to say really. I just know there are perks. They're different with every partnership. I had a friend once that his partner actually could change his hands and feet to where they were webbed and hold his breath for an hour. Of course my friend was an otter slash dog."

"An otter dog? What the hell would that look like?"

Ravwrin gave Draco a look that basically said 'you've got to be kidding me.' "Are you that unimaginative? Geez, I get stuck with someone that has as much imagination as a shoe."

With a scowl toward Ravwrin Draco hiss, "I have a perfectly fine imagination thank you."

Ravwrin finally stood with a snort. "Perfectly good for imagining perverted stuff most likely," she muttered under her breath but offered a hand to Malfoy to help him up. He eyed it warily but took it all the same. "You, Draco, probably don't have a creative or artistic bone in your body."

It was Draco's turn to snort as he straightened his robes and smoothed back his hair. "Well, there are things you don't know about me then. I am artistic I'll have you know."

Ravwrin, who had turned to look at herself in a mirror that was hanging on the wall, looked at him over her shoulder. "Oh, really now."

"Yes," Draco replied scowling a little.

"And what is this great talent you speak of?" She asked waving a hand boredly.

"I don't think I want to share that information with an ass like you."

The wolf/dragon shrugged. She turned to the door and as she rested her hand on the knob she looked over her shoulder to Draco. "I've been called worse. Much worse. And here I thought I'd get something better out of the Prince of Slytherin."

The only reply that she got was a glare from the blond Slytherin. Ravwrin laughed and walked out leaving Draco glaring at the door.

* * *

Harry watched Citra as she paced along the floor in the Room of Requirement. Her tail twitched with irritation and claws scraped against the floor beneath her feet.

"I can't believe that, that, that _**wretch**_ of a wolf spirit is invading my territory. Invading my home with her horrid stench and ruining everything. **Everything**!" Citra snarled sitting down finally and slamming a paw onto the floor. "Bloody little ingrate. I can't believe this! The States aren't the only ones to have Spirit Beasts! There is a very, very small colony here. But noooo, they can't keep their noses out of anyone's business. Bloody yanks."

Harry smiled behind his knees seeing as he had drawn them up to his chest. He wouldn't admit it, but if he had a sister, this cat with two sets of feathered wings would definitely be as close to what she would be like as he could get. As long as she wasn't made at him it was funny to watch her fume.

Fur of wheat gold rippled on a frame that at the shoulders stood about as tall as his hip. He himself was about five eight going into his seventh year, so that was pretty tall for a cat. White wings were folded along her back and tipped in blue. The blue carried on to tip the end of her tail and the fur tuffs that pulled around her feet. Her eyes seemed to resemble blue slate.

Of course in watching her fume he learned that Ravwrin, the new teacher taking over for Hagrid for the time being, was a spirit creature like Citra. But unlike Citra she kept in human form because she was teaching.

Finally Harry spoke up as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "Do you think she's actually looking for her partner here?"

Citra turned to look at him with a snort, "I don't know anymore. Those stupid yanks think they can screw with things without fault, so it's hard to tell."

"Why not ask her?"

"Ask her? Ask _her_?! I'd sooner swallow my tongue than ask her what she's doing here."

Harry rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. "Stubborn. Would you rather me ask her?"

"_**What**_?! No!" she hissed leaping to all four feet and spinning to look at him.

"Why's that?"

After tripping over her tongue for a few seconds Citra finally replied with, "Just because."

The cat went back to pacing and muttering to herself. Something about yanks and infuriating partners while Harry just sat there continuing to watch her.

"Citra," Harry said after awhile. He was slightly tired of all the muttering and cursing.

"Hm?" the feline asked finally sitting down and starting to wash a paw and her face.

"Having you as a partner means I don't have to face Voldemort alone, doesn't it?"

Citra looked at Harry and smiled softly. "Of course Harry. Either way you wouldn't face him alone. You have your friends to help you."

"I know," Harry said as softly as the cat's smile. "It's just, I've lost Sirius, and I just don't want to lose anyone else."

Citra walked over to Harry and head butted his knees with her head. "You won't. You're friends are strong people. Knowing you makes them strong and you knowing them makes you strong. You have such strength with friends like them behind you."

Harry rested a hand on her head and scratched her ears. "I hate that you're always right," he muttered smiling ever so slightly.

"Everyone hates that I'm right," she purred licking his face knocking his glasses askew.

Harry laughed as she proceeded to knock him to the floor and give him a feline bath.

* * *

Ravwrin sat in the room the Headmaster offered her for her stay at Hogwarts. At this point she was reading several of the scrolls she had given as homework. Needless to say she was trying to multi task while working on that and future creatures to teach about. Not easy seeing as Ravwrin really wasn't a multi-tasker.

She hung one leg over the arm of the chair she was sitting in and stuck the shaft of a quill between her teeth as she blindly reached for another parchment she had moments before. Comparing the two her eyes narrowed dangerously. Setting both papers on her chest she poised her quill to write a very displeased note on both papers when the door to her room was knocked upon.

Ravwrin frowned and sighed. "Enter!" she shouted before finally grading the papers.

Without looking up from her work she heard the door open and footsteps enter the room with the door closing behind them. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the dark shoes, pants, and robes that only belonged to one Severus Snape, resident potions master.

"Is there anything I can do for you Professer?" the teen asked as she swiped the feathered end of the quill over her little message turning the ink color to red. A very angry red at that.

"Yes Miss NataEl," the potions master drawled out and smirked at the frown Ravwrin made at the title. "One could say there is something you could do for me."

"I may refuse if you continue to call me Miss NataEl." Ravwrin said scrunching up her nose. "Miss NataEl sounds like I'm an old maid, which I'm not."

Snape just raised a brow at the comment and Ravwrin just waved to a seat behind him. "Take a seat professor; you're too tall to crane my neck up at every time I speak to you."

He laughed at the comment but sat down anyway. She smiled at him slightly and reached for another piece of homework from her students. "So, what can I do you for?"

"I was wondering if you know anything about a prophecy," he said softly.

Ravwrin tensed and frown once again. "I know of many prophecies sir. You need to be more specific."

"A prophecy about a dragon and a lion." Snape said solemnly steepling his hands in front of him while leaning back.

Ravwrin's head snapped to look at the professor and she tensed. With a snarl wings erupted out of her back. "Why do you ask sir," she growled questioningly. "Because I have a feeling it's not mere curiosity you're asking with."


End file.
